


[podfic] Ça va, ça va

by BabelGhoti



Category: Engrenages | Spiral (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: They're all okay. Missing scene for 4x05.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Ça va, ça va

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ça va, ça va](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712423) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 7:58 
  * **File type:** MP3 (7,30 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/0/items/sholiocavacavareadbybabelghoti/Sholio%20-%20%C3%87a%20va%2C%20%C3%A7a%20va%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _Ça va, ça va_
  * **Author:** Sholio
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 


End file.
